Running Through My Head
by OpheliacAngel
Summary: This is a sequel to my other fic "All the Things She Said", but it can be read alone. Bela/Ruby and this one is told in Bela's pov. Ruby seems like the only person who can make every dreaded memory, every doubt, disappear. Title is from t.A.T.u.'s song.


**Running Through My Head**

**Sequel to All the Things She Said**

There's something in Ruby's eyes that confirms the statement 'I'm not gonna be the one who's gonna end up killing you'.

Whether it's the demon's soft expression whenever she glances across the room at the human, or the proof that's found in the way Ruby kisses her, Bela has no way in knowing.

All she knows is that she likes it. A lot.

She's not gonna lie, there was a time when Ruby terrified her more than anything, when her beauty and appeal screamed out to her _DANGER DANGER!_

But did Bela heed the warning signs? Nope. If anything she fell head over heels in love with that demon, and that demon fell head over heels in love with her.

By the third week of watching each other close up and from a distance, yes that long, they already couldn't stand to live with themselves anymore. They didn't expect this to go anywhere, not at all, all they wanted was to touch one another, hold hands, brush stray hair back behind ears, just feel each other, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Even though Bela felt like a freak, and from the look on her lover's face, so did Ruby, completely and irrevocably. They were hesitant and nervous and nearly shaking with shock and anticipation and so many things bubbling up unwillingly from their lips.

All the words, the secrets they held inside. Words of love and passion and regrets for not having done this a hell of a lot sooner. Cause there was no doubt about it, with the first taste of Ruby's lips she was addicted. Addicted to the way Ruby's eyes seemed to light up at the sight of her, of the way her lips tasted, like bubblegum, of how soft and strong her skin was, able to hold Bela up and wrap her arms around her waist as if she were nothing more than a doll.

Bela loves it when Ruby calls her that, doll, it makes her smile and give into all of Ruby's demands.

Not that she doesn't love those demands.

Bela can never seem to keep her hands off of her, or rather her eyes, following her gaze, her every move whenever they are near to each other. And Ruby's figure, her winks, her love of French fries in diners pulls her ever closer, like she's attached to Ruby by a leash or something. All the names Ruby gives to her, all the gifts, all the love that is out there in the world is all Bela's.

And the way Ruby says her name, it's enough to melt a thousand candles.

Bela Bela Bela…

Cherry pie

Sugar

Doll

Gorgeous

Sweet thing

And then her own carefully chosen nickname: Rubes.

It fits perfectly. Flies across her tongue, through her mouth before she even knows it.

Ruby seems to always know what's on her mind, and she cares, she's the only person Ruby cares about. The way she listens, talks, holds Bela and makes her feel like she's the only important thing on this planet, the only thing that could ever matter, like it's common sense and it's so beautiful that Bela wants to stand out in the rain and run into Ruby's arms and whisper and scream how much she loves her.

She knows how much she says it, knows how many times she doesn't say it even though that's all she ever thinks. That if anyone would happen to take her away from her she would be gone, missing, dead.

This is a sad fact but Ruby's the one to wipe those tears away, convince her that they will be together, forever, no matter what being a mortal means.

And how can Bela not believe the lips that kiss her slowly and gently every night?

How can she not trust the hands that hold her, touch her, soothe her all the nights she thinks thoughts she doesn't want to think, every night she remembers a past she doesn't wish to remember?

How can she not heed the words that calm her down, turn her on, make her feel so much better about herself and the relationship that they both have?

Bela is with Ruby. Period.

Bela is in love with Ruby. Period. No second guessing.

Bela would give it all, die for Ruby. Period. No second guessing. No doubts, no regrets.

And even though the human is driven insane by all these thoughts running through her head, her mind stuck on repeat the first time Ruby said she loved her, the first time the demon called her name out in such desperation, such beauty that Bela found it a struggle to even breathe…

Was the day she finally forgot the past and started living.

**FIN**


End file.
